


Needy Little Vampire~

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sniper, Choking, Cock Rings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sounding, Vampires, Yeet yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shitty abandoned fanfic I never want to see again ;))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shitty fic I wrote when I was h o r n y  
> ;))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm proper shit at writing so just expect this to be proper shit 😘
> 
> Also all my writing is driven by my horny so y e e t

“Would you like to try?” Sniper nodded his head. “Since you won't be able to speak just kick me in the back twice if you want me to stop, Okay?” Sniper nodded again. Spy took Sniper and sat him in his lap, then he took his hands and wrapped them around Sniper's neck. “Ready?”

Sniper nodded once again.

“I'm going to need to hear it in your words. Now, are you ready?”

“Y-yes, I'm ready.”

“Good,” He started to squeeze Sniper's neck. He could feel Sniper make uncomfortable little movements in his lap. God, he loved this man, and how absolutely adorable he is.

  

  He licked Snipers lips and Sniper opened his mouth. He licked his fangs and Sniper let out a small raspy moan. He felt his heart flutter at the sound of it. “Mon Dieu, Tu es si belle, ma chérie. I could simply eat you up,” Sniper whined at his comments.

 Sniper couldn't take it anymore. He could hear his heart pound in his ears as Spy's cold leathery fingers grew tighter and tighter around his neck. He wanted to get his hands off of his neck, But all he could do was grind and thrash against him. Spy bent down to his ear "cinq, quatre, trois, deux, Un,” He finally let go. "Good job! You did absolutely amazing, mon Chéri!" Sniper wheezed and coughed into Spy's shoulder. "Thanks, L-l-love," Sniper rasped.

Spy kissed both of his cheeks while grinding his hand against Sniper's crotch. "W-wait a second!" He started to squirm in Spy's lap. Spy bent down to kiss his forehead. "Hush, my little Blood Sucker," He said while unzipping his and Sniper's pants. "Ah, so you did do it! Thank you, Chéri." Sniper had a cute little cock ring a sound in.

He took Sniper's cock in his hand an bent down to lick the sound. He grinned up at Sniper, looking at his face which was dusted a beautiful pink that went down to his collar bones. He traced his tongue around the bulb of the sound. “How are you feeling, mon Chéri?” he said while slowly pulling the sound out with his teeth. “W-weird,” Sniper let out a heavy breath. “Would you like to stop?” He asked while pushing the sound back in. Sniper shook his head. He flicked his tongue around the head of his cock. “Would you like me to suck you off?” he nodded. “I would love to hear you beg for it.” He whined and slightly shook his head. “I can't.”

“Ah, you are so adorable Chéri. I'm sorry, I won't push you,” Spy said while taking the head in his mouth.

Sniper let out a small shivered whimper when spy started to lick and pull on the sound. “Do you like it?” he pulled the sound nearly all the way out. “Because I like it a lot,” He suddenly pushed the sound all the way back in, making Sniper let out a moan. He looked to the side in embarrassment. “It's okay, Chéri. I like them,” he pulled Sniper closer to him and pulled him into a small hug. He wrapped his hands behind Sniper's back to untie his hands.

  He pulled away from him with a quick cheek kiss. “I'm going to take the sound out now.”

Spy carefully grabbed the sound by the little bulb and pulled it out. He slid the sound under their pillow. He pushed Sniper back down on the bed and undid the buttons on his shirt. “God, did I tell you how much you blush, Darling? You turn so pink, It's absolutely adorable,” He said while kissing down his jaw and to his happy trail. He wrapped his hand around Sniper's cock and started to pump it.

 

  He hovered over Sniper's cock, watching his eyes. Those dazzling bright blue eyes. He gave him a small smirk while dropping his head onto his cock. Sniper instantly reacted by reaching to the back of Spy's head and moaning. He kept his mouth there until Sniper started to thrust into him.

He let off with a wet slurp. He dropped his head back down again but this time humming onto him. Sniper started thrusting into his mouth. He let out a soft wail and came into Spy's mouth.

  Spy swallowed all of Sniper's come down with one thick gulp. “Ah, you taste amazing, Chéri. Now, speaking of taste, are you hungry?”

Sniper nodded, and Spy pulled him up onto his lap again. He pulled off his Balaclava and tilted his head onto Sniper's Shoulder. Sniper smiled and gave his neck a little lick. “you may start whenever you would like, Chéri.” Sniper wrapped his arms around Spy and bit him.

  Spy shivered whenever he bit him. Those long fangs felt amazing in his neck. He wishes he would suck his blood more, but Sniper was always so scared he was going to suck him dry.

  Spy let out a little moan. “bite me again, Chéri!” Sniper obliged and pulled out his fangs and bit him again. Spy moaned louder and melted into him. “One more time, please!” He curled into him. “A-are y-y-you sure?” Spy replied with a moan into him. He bit down much harder this time letting Spy moan into him. “Please, drink now. I need to feel it. I need to feel you, Please, Chéri.” Sniper hugged him harder and began to suck. “Fuck, yes, keep going, just like that," He scratched at Sniper's back.

  Spy started to calm down and his breathing slowed. Sniper pulled his fangs out of his neck. “C-can you m-m-move?” Spy answered with a breathy grunt. “It's f-f-f-fine, I'll c-c-clean you up.”

  He unbuttoned Spy's pants and pulled his underwear down to find he was wearing a condom. “Oh, Th-thank you. That h-h-helps a lot,” he carefully pulled the condom off and bent down to lick up some of the come that was still on him. Spy squeaked and squeezed his legs together also squeezing Sniper's head in the process. "Careful," Sniper squeezed his head out and pulled Spy into a hug, then dropped them both into bed and pulled the covers over the both of them. “I l-l-love you, René.”

“I love you too, my sweet, Michael.”

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKaY yeaH I knOw  
> I gAvE SnIper A StUttEr bdbsn  
> I just think It's really cute 👍
> 
> Also like  
> Yeah  
> Short 👍
> 
> Also RIP any mistakes ;O;


	2. Fluffy cuddles =3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty dumb fluff I threw my horny lust intoOOoOOO

Spy sat up in Sniper's van, smoking his post-coital cigarette. He flicked his cigarette into the ashtray as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He jumped at the sudden touch, nearly dropping his cigarette. He looked down to see Sniper, snuggled up to him, cuddling him. He felt his heart swell up. He looked absolutely adorable like that, all huddled up to him with a cute relaxed expression on his face.

He put his cigarette out in the ashtray and took Sniper's hands off his waist so he could scoot down to Sniper's level. “Give me a second, Darling,” he said while wrapping his arms around Sniper's back. Sniper mumbled something while putting his face into Spy's neck and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Spy kissed Sniper's cheek, just letting the taller man cling onto him. Sniper kissed him back “I c-can smell your b-blood through your skin. You s-s-smell really delicious. Did you know th-that?” Spy snorted into Sniper “You say adorable things when you're tired.” 

“Shut up."

“I love you too, Darling,” Sniper grumbled something again before drifting off to sleep. Spy kissed him one more time before he was stolen from consciousness and was drifted off into a sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Test?


End file.
